El viaje de chihiro? NO!
by CrazyAndComplicated
Summary: Emm, es la hija de chihiro que en busca de respuestas, hace el mismo viaje que su madre... pero diferente. es mi primera ves, asi que no se como decirlo, espero que les guste


**Inicio.**

**La mayoría de los personajes no me pertenecen, solo es una adaptación media loca mia.**

**-Nanami, nanami. Puedes por favor quitarte los audífonos?-** _decía mi madre mientras de un tiron tiraba de ellos para sacármelos._

**-Hey!-** _me miro con mala gana unos segundos y luego volvió a mirar al frente. Pasaron unos minutos de silencio incomodo… ella estaba de mal humor como era costumbre últimamente y no le agradaba mucho la idea de ir a la casa de mis abuelos unos semanas. Mi relación con mi madre era escasa, por no decir nula… la verdad me llevaba mucho mejor con mi padre, pero como es costumbre esta en un viaje de negocios así que aunque no quisiera debía pasar tiempo con ella. No es que la odiara, solo que nunca hablamos y la verdad no sabia que decir…_

_Estaba sumida en mis pensamientos hasta que se digna a hablar…_

**-Que estas escuchando?** – _pregunto sin siquiera mirarme_.

**-Nada, me has sacado los audífonos.** – _dije de mala gana. Ella bufo enojada, esta bien no Devi de hablarle así, lose, pero pretendía que me cambie el humor de un momento a otro después de haberme despertado a los gritos? _– **Cuanto falta para llegar a lo de los abuelos?** – _intente sonar mas contenta._

**-Estaremos en unos minutos.** – _otra ves ese silencio incomodo, ninguna de las dos sabíamos de que hablarnos. Y estar en un auto a pocos centímetros una de la otra, hacia sentir el aire mucho mas pesado. Abrí la ventanilla con la esperanza que el aire fresco relajara el ambiente. _– **Mira, hay fui a la secundaria hija.** _– La verdad no me interesaba pero fingí que así era. Todo el camino que faltaba lo recorrimos en silencio cada una en sus pensamientos, hubo un momento que los gritos de la discusión de ella por su teléfono me sacaron de el hilo de mis pensamientos, pero como ya estaba acostumbrada que le este gritando a alguien del trabajo por su trabajo que no me costo aislar la discusión y concentrarme en cualquier otra cosa.._

_Minutos mas tarde llegamos a la casa de mis abuelos, la casa de ellos era una casa clásica pero grade de un color muy peculiar, azul, adornada con muchas flores de temporada que mi abuela después de que mi madre entrara a la universidad, le dedico mucho de su tiempo, Aun lo hace. Mi abuela era delgada de estatura media y rasgos delicados con su cabello castaño cobrizo tirando al anaranjado, ahora cubierto de cientos de canas, mi abuelo era grande panzón y alto, con rasgos fuertes y el cabello negro. Ambos habían salido de la casa a recibirnos cuando mi mama estaciono el auto en la entrada._

-**Chihiro, Nanami bienvenidas-** _gritaba mi abuela desde la puerta moviendo sus brazos como loca. Salí del auto rápidamente a abrazarlos, mi madre salía del auto todavía hablando por su teléfono pero cuando llego a la puerta colgó para abrazarlos_.

-**Hoo. Chihiro hija estas hermosa, el tiempo parece favorecerte** –_ decía mi abuela mientras traía cuatro tazas de te._ – y **tu Nananami te pereces tanto a tu madre cuando tenia tu edad.** – _no me gustaba que me compararan con mi madre, pero le sonreí para no hacerla sentir mal. _**– Como están las cosas en la escuela? Hay que preguntas las mías, debe de ir de maravilla eres muy lista y tienes novio? Hay dios si solo eres una niña-** _preguntaba y se contestaba largando una risita_.

**-Abuela tengo 15 años, no soy tan chiquita.** – _decía sonriendo, para que no se notara mi enojo por el calificativo de "niña"._

**-A nanami no le esta yendo bien en la escuela, al parecer esta en esa etapa rebelde**_**.**__- mi madre dijo de repente, haciéndome cambiar mi cara de inmediato a una de enojo, odiaba que hiciera eso, ella pretendía que tuviera puros dieses como ella a mi edad, pero yo no era ella, Aunque tenga buenas notas para ella no eran suficientes. _– **y con su mal genio ningún chico querría salir con ella.-** _seguía diciendo mi madre, mientras sonreía como si lo que dijo fuera un cumplido o algo por el estilo._

El resto de la tarde mi abuela me preguntaba cosas y las respondía por mi, mi abuelo se encero en la cocina preparando una comida muy especial por nuestra llegada y mi madre se había ido a la habitación que le habían arreglado para ella, a hablar por teléfono y usar su computadora sin ser molestada. Luego de la comida nos fuimos a acostar muy temprano, ya que estábamos todos cansados, mis abuelos por la emoción y nosotras por el viaje. Me fui a acostar a la habitación que era de mi madre cuando vivía allí, era toda rosa con flores violetas y cuadros de ella de pequeña, tan llena de vida, me preguntaba como era posible que ella aya cambiado tanto.


End file.
